


Coming Home

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes home after being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

** Coming Home (Arrow) **  
** Characters:  ** Oliver/Felicity, Roy, Dig, mentions of Lyla, Ted/Laurel  
 ** Rating:  ** PG/T  
 ** Summary:  ** Oliver comes home after being gone.     
** Word Count:  ** 1045  
 ** CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS **

 

Oliver walked up to the alley door with his duffle slung over his shoulder. He entered the code and hesitated with his hand on the handle. He wasn't sure what he was going to find inside. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Oliver could hear the faint sounds of  fast typing on a keyboard. He knew that meant she was there.

Oliver walked in slowly and the two men standing at the med table looked up at him. He held his hand up to Dig and Roy to silence them. Dig nodded his hello and Roy just smiled.

Oliver slowly walked over to her computer workstation. Her blonde ponytail was all he could see. He stopped a few feet from her and breathed in her perfume.

“Hey.” He said softly.

Felicity whirled around in her chair with wide eyes. “Oliver!”

She launched herself into his chest and wrapped her around his waist.

Oliver dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. He held on to her like his life depended on it.

Felicity looked up at him. “You're home.”

“Yeah. I'm home.” Oliver said softly.  He cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb. “Miss me?”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Is it over?”

“Yeah. It’s all taken care of.” Oliver said. He let out a breath as she squeezed him harder.

Felicity buried her face in his chest and sighed loudly.

Oliver looked around. It was different than when he had left. There were two more glass cases with leathers in them. One of the cases looked almost like Sara’s gear the other was a dark blue with a simple mask.

Dig came into his eye line. “It’s good to see you, Oliver.” 

“Good to be back.” He looked down at Felicity still in his arms. “We have company, I see.”

“Laurel and Ted have been helping out.” Roy said. He came to stand beside Dig. “We've been taking care of things but it’s not the same without you.”

Felicity looked up. “We've all missed you and so has the city.”

He caressed her cheek. “Have you been running things?”

“They're like a bag of very angry cats some days but I manage.” Felicity smiled. She looked over at Dig and Roy. “Those patrols aren't going to do themselves.”

Oliver laughed as Dig and Roy quickly grabbed their gear and headed out.

Felicity pulled back and looked him over. He was a little thinner but he looked fine. 

“How's Ray?” Oliver asked but really didn't want to hear.

“He's leaving soon.” Felicity said. She sat back in her chair and picked up her headset and put it on. She turned back to the computer screen.

“Are you going with him?” Oliver's hands made fists at his side.

Felicity's shoulders tightened. “No. My place is here with the team.”

“I would understand if you wanted to go. If he makes you happy then you should.” Oliver said softly.

Felicity turned around in her chair. “He doesn't.”

Oliver looked confused. “I thought you and he were ....”

“No.” Felicity said simply.

Oliver nodded. He looked at the floor and tightened his jaw. “I should gear up and give Dig and Roy a hand with patrols.”

“Not tonight.” Felicity pointed to a chair. “Pull that over here. Tonight I want you to just sit with me here. Tell me about where you went.”

Oliver dragged the chair next to her at the desk. “Nanda Parbat? It’s cold and isolated. There is nothing but snow and wind. You would hate it.”

“Yeah. I don't like the cold.” Felicity said with a smile.

“The fern grew.” Oliver reached out and touched it. “Thanks for taking care of it for me.”

Felicity looked at him. “I would do anything for you.”

Oliver looked at her and blinked. He bowed his head when what she meant hit him.

“It’s never going to be less dangerous for us to be apart. It’s time we both realized that. We both chose this life. We make it work for us or we don't.” Felicity grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his. “Oliver, I guess you know what I want to know. Do we live together or do we die alone?”

Oliver looked at both her hands tangled with his. “I had time to think about that. I don't want to die down here alone. I want to live with you by my side.”

Felicity nodded. “Then that is what we do. Now we have to talk about your living arrangements.”

“I was just going to stay here.” Oliver said.

“Really? Cause I wouldn't want to sleep on that bed after what I saw Ted and Laurel doing on it.” Felicity cringed at the memory.

“Ted and Laurel?” Oliver smiled.

“They have this whole bird cat thing going on. I walked in on them going at it, all naked and sweaty. They didn't even stop when I came in to get my tablet. I think we should burn the bed and you can stay with me ... or Thea.” Felicity paused. “But Thea has that new boyfriend.” 

Oliver smiled. “I guess I'm moving in with you then. We'll have a bonfire on the beach next weekend. We'll invite the whole team with some beer and food.”

Felicity smiled. “I'll ask Lyla if she can bring her chili. I'll bring something too. We should ask everybody to bring something.”

“As long as Laurel doesn't cook.” Oliver said.

“Oh god.” Felicity laughed. “We let her make dip for the New Year's Eve party and we all got food poisoning.” 

“Glad I wasn't here for that.” Oliver said.

“I wanted you to be. I had no one to kiss at midnight.” Felicity said with a twinkle in her eye.

Oliver leaned over and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and passionate.

An alert sounded on the computer and they pulled apart.

Felicity pressed the button on her headset. “Dig there is an assault in progress at Fourth and Main.”

“Got it.” Dig answered.

Oliver watched Felicity as she checked the map of the city for more trouble. He thought it was good to be home at last.


End file.
